Bowhunting is a popular form of deer hunting and the key to a successful hunt is keeping quiet in the woods. Due to the nature of the weapon, the bowhunter must shoot from close range, and the closer the range, the more likely it is that the deer will hear the slightest noise made by the hunter. This is well known, and has been addressed in the past by the use of quiet clothing and by various attempts to eliminate noise from equipment.
The typical bowhunting arrow has a shaft of aluminum or other hard material. As the hunter draws the arrow, and then releases it, the sliding movement of an aluminum arrow shaft on the metal surface of an arrow rest produces noise which is audible to deer. Hunting literature tells of deer that were spooked and got away because of the sound of an arrow sliding on its rest. Leather, moleskin, Teflon, or other plastic coating on metal parts of the arrow rest are devices which have been used to prevent or soften these metal-on-metal sounds. These solutions are not entirely satisfactory. The materials or coatings are subject to wear, with resulting continuing change of the performance characteristics of the bow. Also, because of the wear, they have to be removed and replaced periodically.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bowhunting arrow which is inherently silent in use.